


Denied

by olivejuice28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivejuice28/pseuds/olivejuice28
Summary: A Dramione drabble in 355 words.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Denied

He hated her because he wanted her.

He belittled her and mocked her because he couldn’t have her.

There had been very, _very_ few times in his young, privileged life when he’d been told “no,” when he’d been denied anything.

As a result, that which he could not have became a bit of an obsession.

She should have been _his_ friend first, not stupid Potter and Weasley’s.

She should have been _his_ Potion’s partner, not idiot Goyle who couldn’t tell a boomslang from a flobberworm.

It should have been _her_ sharing his table in the library, not whinging, prattling Pansy who was completely disinterested in getting any actual work done.

She should have been spinning around the gleaming floor in _his_ arms, not brooding, sullen Krum’s, who couldn’t even pronounce her name correctly.

She should have been partnered with _him_ for prefect patrols, not obnoxious Macmillan who could talk the ears off an elf if he didn’t bore them to death first.

It should have been _her_ , sitting with him on the damp tile floor, not Moaning Myrtle with her useless wailing. She would have tried to help him; she would have known how.

It should have been _him_ lying there, writhing under his sadistic aunt as the cursed blade carved into flesh. Not her. Never her.

It shouldn’t have been _his_ face she searched for frantically in the aftermath. It shouldn’t have been deep, chocolate eyes that locked on slate grey. It shouldn’t have been relief that flashed across _her_ face.

He should have spent the rest of his life in a sunless cell, should have disappeared from the minds of those who’d fought on the right side. He should have known _she_ wouldn’t let that happen.

He should be used to this by now; sharing life with her, finding peace with her, living each day with the promise of more. He won’t get too comfortable though, won’t _ever_ take it for granted.

He'll spend every day he’s given showing her how much he loves her; how much her love has changed him. And he will _never_ deny her anything.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest piece I've ever written, and is also the most random, bare-bones, nondescript bit of nonsense, but it was in my head, and now it's not ;) If you've stumbled across this, I'd love for you to check out my other stories (much longer, and more detailed fluff about my favorite pairing). Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
